Changing Fate's Design
by Sonya Willow
Summary: Phoenyx Tsukino travels back in time with her daughter to save Lita. What happens when Phoenyx reverts to her preincarnation as Princess Lunette?
1. Prologue

_Phoenyx Tsukino stood in the lamplight. After weeks of first resisting the visions, then resisting Celia's idea of a solution, she had relented. Phoenyx knew something of the past had gone wrong. Her head hurt all the time now, unless she was asleep. And she couldn't sleep, because she dreamed of terrible things. She saw Lita wandering the surface of her home planet, dressed in a gown of elegant gold. Then she saw a sinister black tear open in the universe. She watched helplessly as her friend was dragged into it, clawing at the planet and clinging to anything with substance. Then she would wake, a scream lodged in her throat._

_The dreams had to stop. And now here was Celia, and they took each others hands._

_"Stardust Prism Power!"_

_"Dwarf Star Prism power!"_

_Sailor Celestia and Sailor Mini Celestia looked each other in the eye, blue meeting molten silver. As one, they began to speak._

_"As we stand in the sacred light of the moon, we combine our powers to go back in time. We wish to right a wrong, to repair the past. We use the power of the stardust crystal, the sister of the silver crystal." As the two chanted, a long white gown slipped over Phoenyx's skin. Her crimson hair grew until the ends of the pigtails brushed her ankles. A luminous cresent moon shone on her forehead and Phoenyx's transformation to her preincarnation as Princess Lunette was complete."SEND US BACK!"_

_A red light shone menacingly from the crystal cusped in Princess Lunette's hands. Aware that something was wrong, Lunette tried to combat the evil already battling them in the past. The red light grew and swallowed them._

_Seventeen years into the future, Princess Rini Small Lady Serenity sat up and screamed for her mother, tears in her eyes. When Neo-Queen Serenity came running, Rini fell into her arms with a cry._

_"Something's wrong," The girl sobbed helplessly. The next morning, Neo-Queen Lunette was found in a sleep like death._


	2. Chapter 1

Phoenyx/ Lunette stood on the surface of Jupiter, looking around while holding onto Celia. Her past and present selves were mixing memories. Lunette took a deep breath and looked down, surprised to see the small girl holding onto her hand.

_Oh, yes. _Spoke the voice in Phoenyx/Lunette's mind._This is our future daughter._

The princess began to search through her memories. Before she even had the chance to, Jupiter/ Lita approached in a gown of deepest emerald.

"Lunette!" She said happily, a delighted grin on her face."I didn't know you were coming to visit, or I would have helped the kitchen prepare the feast! Oh well. So tell me, where is little Serenity?"

At these words, a picture of Serena flickered into life in Phoenyx's head. Lunette whispered the correct answer.

"She's back at Silver Millenium." Hearing this, Lita laughed.

"Hoping to catch another glimpse of Endymion, is she? And are you tired of watching young Prince Orion all the time?"

At the word _Orion, _Lunette's heart sped up painfully. A dozen images flared in her head- the breathtaking trip to Earth with Serenity, meeting Orion for the first time. Oh, he was tall, so much taller than she- and his eyes were a beautiful green and so intense Lunette felt she could drown in them. Once again, she saw all the secret meetings between the two. Phoenyx allowed her past self to see Orion as he was now- Rydder Shields. Still Endymion/Dariens twin. Still so gentle and funny, sometimes so sarcastic and teasing and rude it could make her scream.

"Not tired, but its far time we had time alone as friends, don't you think?"

At this, Lita's eyes lit up.

"You mean you're still seeing him?" She asked, a wicked gleam in her eye. Celia coughed and shifted her feet, drawing Lita's attention."Lunette, who is this?" Phoenyx/ Lunette picked her up and smiled.

"This is Celia Shields. She's my newest lady in waiting. The girl idolizes me, so I decided I needed to show her one of _my _role models." Lita accepted this without question.

"Well, get inside, both of you! Princess, you'll be just as safe here as on Silver Millenium. I promise."

Things were _not _going well on the home front. Serena had woken up to her mother throwing open the door and yelling for Phoenyx.

Moments later, Rini had shown up on the doorstep, holding Luna-P. Luna-P's counterpart, a device named Eos, hovered behind.

She had traipsed in and ordered Serena like a general on the field.

"Call the scouts. And the boys too."

Serena had told some senseless lie to her mother about lining up a search party. She had recommended a long rest. Once they were alone in the house, Serena had sat between Rydder and Darien.

"Spill." She commanded her daughter.

"I woke up last night feeling like something was horribly wrong." The little girl began her story."Mommy brought me back to her chambers, and I fell asleep between her and Daddy. When I woke up in the morning, black drapes of sorrow lined the windows. When I found Mommy, she was crying and holding onto Eos." Rini cleared her throat and began to cry."Auntie Phoenyx is very close to dead. Celia left a message for Serena, voice activation required."

Serena tried to sound as though she had not been crying when she spoke.

"This is Serena Tsukino. I am Lunette's twin and Celia's aunt."

"Voice confirmed." Robotic tones stated. A lifelike hologram of Celia appeared.

"Auntie Serena, please don't be mad. " Began Celia timidly. "Phoenyx and I went back in time because Sailor Jupiter is in danger. The Negaverse is attacking her planet. Phoenyx transformed into Princess Lunette. Please don't come unless Eos is flashing crimson. We're safe. I love you. Watch Eos."

The hologram flickered and was gone.

Lunette, Lita, and Celia all sat together enjoying their meal. At least, until the armed guards.

"Princesses, we're on lockdown."

"Why!?" Lita demanded, dtanding up in case she had to protect Lunette.

"A storm has broken out on the South of the planet. Caused by the Dark Kingdom."

Lunette and Celia cast each other a look.

_And so it begins..._


End file.
